Roux Louka
is a character from Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ and is the pilot of the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam during the first Neo Zeon movement. Personality & Character Roux is often confident in her own abilities as a pilot and a woman, and is not afraid to use her charm to get her out of some situations or just to get under someone's skin at times, teasing them. These tactics were most notably used on Glemy Toto, who she managed to fool into helping her and survive several attacks that put her life on the line, though this later led to an obsession on Glemy's end. Her patronizing attitude also causes problems between her and her squad-mates, often leading to arguments, especially with Elle and Beecha. She considers them as nothing more then childish kids at first, but forms a strong bond with all of them over the course of the series. Also while she has said and demonstrated that she is willing to follow orders to the book, believing that it will end the war quicker, she has gone against them from time to time and even fled with one of the core fighters for the ZZ Gundam. This has revealed that a possible tragedy has occurred in her past, as she expresses some grief and hopes Judau is not pulled into the darkness when his sister supposedly died. Skills & Capabilities One of her most notable abilities is flirtation and acting, often feigning feelings to enemies and strangers to get what she desires. For the most part, this ploy works well, though soon earned her the love of Glemy Toto, who she did not acknowledge as a lover and spurred his attempts to romance her. Though not the best pilot, Roux has demonstrated she is the second best pilot of the Argama crew during the series of ZZ, but far from the best in the entire series. History An A.E.U.G. recruit serving on the Argama after joining up with on Shangri-La to deliver the Core Fighter, as well as helping Judau's group deal with the junk dealers, Zeon, and Yazan. Roux Louka becomes the pilot of Zeta Gundam when Judau Ashta changes over to the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam. A regular soldier and older than Judau and his counterparts, her patronizing attitude towards them initially causes friction, but eventually an unfaltering bond of trust forms between them. However, she still gets into many arguments with fellow pilot Elle Vianno during the course of the series, possibly due to the fact that both women have a romantic interest on Judau. Despite mixed feelings between the enemy pilot Glemy Toto and herself, Roux kills him in their final confrontation by incinerating him with Zeta's beam rifle. After the war, she joins the Jupiter Fleet along with Judau, and seems to begin a relationship with him. Picture Gallery ru_ruka_0002.jpg Roux.gif|Civilian Clothes 1 Roux2.gif|Civilian Clothes 2 Roux3.gif|Civilian Clothes 3 Roux4.gif|Pilot Suit Roux Louka Character Summary.jpg|Roux Louka - Character Summary evolveroux.png|Roux Louka in Gundam Evolve Trivia *The exact nature of the relationship between Judau and Roux has remained one of the most ambiguous throughout the franchise history. Although the two grew close during Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, there were no moments that explicitely implied they were growing close romantically, although the fact they remained together to join the Jupiter Energy Fleet would imply their bond was considerably strong. **There is no mention of Roux during any of Judau's appearances in his old age as Grey Stoke, although in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam Side Story, a woman who resembles Roux is seen in one of the cold sleep pods inside the Dandelion space colony. **In Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2, the final cutscene of Roux' Mission Mode, in which she challenges Judau to a duel is titled "More than Friends, not yet Lovers". **In Mobile Suit Vs. Giant God of Legend: Gigantis' Counterattack, Judau claims that Roux had dumped him. This story however is noncanonical. Reference img_1216673_37882726_0.jpeg|Roux Louka: information from Gundam Perfect File img_1216673_37882726_2.jpeg|Roux Louka: relationship (Gundam Perfect File) img_1216673_37882727_0.jpeg|Roux Louka: combat records (Gundam Perfect File) External Links ja:ルー・ルカ